Tortura feliz
by mutemuia
Summary: Cuando uno se presta a hacer un favor, es mejor saber bien en qué metes.


_Dedicado con todo el cariño a mi querida_ _ **PaulaGaTo**_ _por su cumpleaños. ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Que te colmen de regalos y bendiciones. ¡Abrazos de oso!_

 _El OoC hoy me lo disculpan, please!_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece, por si les quedaba alguna duda al respecto…

* * *

 **TORTURA FELIZ**

Su aliento sobre la piel le hacía arder en llamas. El olor de Kyoko (una mezcla extraña de inocencia y provocación, entre ángel y demonio…), desataba mil fantasías que, por su propia salud mental, ni se había permitido pensar. El roce suave de su cabello en la curva de su cuello le hizo dar un respingo con resultado incómodo y embarazoso. Cruzó las piernas para ocultar su vergüenza. Pero Kyoko seguía ahí. Respirando sobre su piel. Cerca… Demasiado cerca… Le estaba volviendo loco.

Pero ella no le tocaba. No. Respiraba sobre su piel. Jugaba. Jugaba como si él fuera un desdichado ratón y ella el gato que solo se divierte con su presa antes de acabar con su vida. Le tentaba… Se acercaba y se alejaba, una y otra vez, dejándolo al borde del ruego y de la súplica. Y él… Él se moría por poder levantar los brazos y sentir su corazón junto al suyo mientras devoraba su boca. Pero las cuerdas que lo tenían atado a los reposabrazos de la silla se lo impedían.

Así que estaba condenado a sentirla. A escuchar su respiración entrecortada junto a su oreja. A sentir sus suspiros sobre sus labios. A su aliento caliente, vivo, a dos milímetros de su piel. Casi podía sentirlos. Casi…

Pero no podía tocarla.

Y ella tampoco lo tocaría a él.

—Dímelo otra vez, Mogami-san —dijo Ren, con la única intención de ganar tiempo para recomponerse, antes de tener que rogarle a Kyoko que lo rematara de una vez por todas y pusiera fin a su sufrimiento—. ¿Por qué no te está ayudando con esto alguna de las chicas Love Me?

Kyoko se detuvo en sus quehaceres sobre la piel de Ren, dio un paso atrás, con el rostro encendido y los ojos turbios, y la frustración tiñó su voz al contestarle.

—Porque Moko-san está rodando en exteriores y Amamiya-san tiene trabajo…

—¿Y no podías haberlo dejado para otro día? —preguntó él, con tono aparentemente casual—. ¿Cuando alguna de ellas pudiera? Vamos, digo yo…

—Bueno… Es que… —empieza ella a explicar, reacia y mirando al suelo, ocultando en vano el sonrojo que recubría su piel—. Tenía que ser un chico… Y ellas no querían, obviamente…

—Pero yo no soy un chico, Mogami-san… Bueno… —añadió él—. Al menos no uno que pueda pasar por alumno de secundaria…

—Claro que no, Tsuruga-san —replicó ella con un gesto despreocupado de la mano—. Ya lo sé… Tú eres un hombre. Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver eso… Pero… —Kyoko hace una pausa y calla. Pensativa, se muerde el labio inferior. Y Ren, pendiente de esos labios que no puede tocar y sobrestimulado desde hace rato, no tiene otra opción que volver a cruzar las piernas.

—¿Pero? —pregunta él, animándola a continuar. Porque si Kyoko sigue hablando, dejará de hacer ese gesto que le enloquece.

—No podía practicar esta escena con nadie más… —concede ella al fin, dejando caer los brazos, vencida y rendida a la verdad.

—¿De veras? —replica él, sumamente interesado en sus posibles razones. Se hubiera llevado la mano al mentón de haber podido.

—Ajá —asiente Kyoko.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Ren, más y más interesado.

—Oh, b-bueno, yo… —y el sonrojo de Kyoko, que se había apaciguado un tanto, vuelve con renovados bríos, tiñendo su piel desde el cuello hasta la punta misma de las orejas—. Yo ya te… A-Aquella noche… Yo… Tú…

—Ah… —responde él. "Porque tú ya has hecho algo así conmigo, ¿verdad, Kyoko? Tú ya me has probado", piensa Ren.

Y el silencio que sigue es tan perturbador que solo engendra más incómodo silencio. Porque ellos dos nunca han hablado de lo que sucedió aquella noche, ni de lo que hicieron. Y especialmente, de lo que hizo Kyoko, la casta y doncella Kyoko, sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Tsuruga Ren. Ni de las promesas de devoción eterna de Ren. No, nunca hablan de ello. Lo que Setsu y Cain hicieron aquella noche queda entre ellos dos. Porque nunca existió para Kyoko y Ren.

Pero Kyoko es Kyoko y al final ese silencio puede con sus nervios. Ese silencio destruye el precario equilibrio de su cordura. Porque lo que le está haciendo ahora no difiere mucho de lo que hizo aquella vez. Era Setsu, de acuerdo, pero ahora es Kyoko. La inútil, plana y aburrida Kyoko. Se arroja al suelo, con un gemido desgarrador, y toca con su frente el suelo en un dogeza terriblemente escandaloso que a Ren le hizo encogerse de dolor ajeno.

—¡Perdóname, Tsuruga-san! —empieza ella, a voz en grito—. ¡Perdóname por haber tenido el atrevimiento de usar a mi senpai para esto! ¡Perdón por torturarte!

—Mogami-san…

—¡Que los dioses arrojen su ira sobre mí, por haberme atrevido a mancillar a mi senpai!

—Mogami-san…

—Castígame, córtame, pínchame, hazme rodajitas… —continúa ella, con la voz desesperada resonando contra el suelo—. ¡Me lo merezco todo!

—¡Mogami-san!

—¿Eh? —Kyoko levanta por fin la cabeza y abre mucho los ojos.

—Permíteme una pregunta… —dice Ren levantando el dedo índice. Este gesto, que de estar en pie resultaría algo amenazador, pierde un poco (bastante) de fuerza al estar sus manos atadas—. ¿Tortura? ¿Has hablado de tortura? No me dijiste nada de tortura, Mogami-san… —mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Nunca hablaste de tortura. Me dijiste que tenías que amarrar a alguien a una silla. Que Natsu tenía que hacerlo. Hasta ahí, bien. Lo entiendo. Pero… Se te olvidó decirme ese 'pequeño' detalle —Ren se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia al hecho de ser torturado por la mujer que ama.

—Te hubieras negado… —dice ella ocultando el rostro.

—Eso no lo sabes… —ella alza de nuevo de la cabeza, con una interrogación prácticamente escrita en la cara—. Esto es importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Ella le dice que sí con la cabeza. Vigorosamente, por cierto. Y con un gesto de la mano (amarrada, no lo olvidemos), Ren la invita a explicarse. Kyoko se sienta en seiza frente a él, apoya las manos sobre sus muslos e inspira para buscar las palabras antes de hablar.

—Nunca he hecho algo como esto, Tsuruga-san. Lo más parecido fue… Bueno, ya sabes… —ella se vuelve a ruborizar. Adorablemente, en opinión de Ren. Él asiente, dándole a entender que lo ha comprendido—. Tengo que hacer esta escena bien a la primera, porque es la primera vez que Natsu tortura a alguien sin sus secuaces. Ella nunca se mancha las manos personalmente. Es la líder del grupo y siempre tiene a alguien que lo hace por ella… Ella es quien da las órdenes y sus secuaces cumplen todos sus deseos. Además, no quiero tener que repetirlo —de nuevo su cabeza niega con vigor—. Por eso es tan importante que lo haga bien a la primera. ¡En una sola toma! —y con un gesto de vehemente convicción se lleva la mano al pecho, absolutamente determinada a conseguir su propósito, sin pensar en el pobre hombre de la silla, que no sabe si dar las gracias al cielo o encomendarse a los espíritus de sus antepasados.

—Ah… —responde él, aunque fue más bien una exhalación o suspiro vocalizado—. Así que lo torturas y luego lo besas —de más está decir que Ren guarda el secreto anhelo de que Kyoko lo bese, pero al mismo tiempo de que no lo bese. Porque la sola idea de que Kyoko ande besando a otro, aunque sea por trabajo, hace que el monstruo de los celos gruña de enojo dentro de sí.

—¡Claro que no! —exclama ella—. Eso nunca va a pasar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Kyoko niega de nuevo con la cabeza, muy muy rápido, haciendo que su pelo se agite en torno a su cara—. La tortura es precisamente esa, Tsuruga-san —él inclina la cabeza, confuso—. La tortura consiste en hacerle creer que voy a besarlo.

Y entonces sucede lo impensable. Al menos para Kyoko... Tsuruga Ren se echa a reír. Una risa alegre y sincera, nacida del alma y del corazón, llena de júbilo y alborozo. Ella lo mira extrañada, preguntándose qué es lo que encontrará tan gracioso en lo que le ha dicho.

—Anda, desátame —le pide él. Kyoko reacciona ante su petición y se pone de pie de un salto. A paso rápido, se acerca a él y empieza a desatarle las muñecas.

—¿No estás enojado? —le dice, sus dedos volando sobre los nudos de las ligaduras.

—¿Por qué voy a estarlo? —responde él, evitando levantar la vista para mirarla. Todavía no… La tiene tan cerca… Sabe que si la mira, verá que sigue con las mejillas encendidas…

Cuando ella termina, él se coloca bien los puños de las mangas de la chaqueta, por fin libres de sus ataduras, y alza la vista para mirar a Kyoko directamente a los ojos. Ahora sí. Y algo ha debido ver ella porque cuando habla, en su voz hay una nota de pánico.

—¿T-Tsuruga-san? —ella da un paso atrás cuando Ren se pone en pie.

—Pues déjame decirte que lo has hecho muy bien…

Su voz… Así sería la voz de un encantador de serpientes. De un seductor, de un príncipe de la tentación… A Kyoko le recorre la espalda un escalofrío. No sabe si de miedo o de anticipación. Porque ese es el Emperador de la Noche.

Y avanza hacia ella.

—Extremadamente bien… —añade.

Kyoko retrocede.

—Efectivamente ha sido una tortura… —Kyoko traga saliva pero es incapaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos, dos pozos oscuros que la arrastran a la perdición. Y su voz… ¡Oh, su voz…!

Ren da otro paso más. Y Kyoko otro hacia atrás.

—Una absoluta tortura, sí… —dice él, con la voz ronca, sensual—. Por no poder corresponderte…

La espalda de Kyoko choca con la pared.

—Por no poder besarte…

Los ojos de Kyoko jamás le han parecido tan grandes. En ellos baila el miedo, pero Ren está seguro de que no es miedo a él. Con todo su corazón desea y espera que Kyoko sepa que él nunca le haría daño a propósito. Es miedo a otra cosa, lo sabe, y ve en ellos curiosidad, timidez, muchos nervios y… ¿deseo?

Ojalá.

Ren inspira y exhala lentamente, muy despacio, sin apartar la vista. Está tan cerca, que puede verse reflejado a sí mismo en sus ojos, esos estanques dorados en los que quisiera ahogarse.

—¡Ts-Tsuruga-san! —a Kyoko le alcanzan la voz y las fuerzas para decir poco más—. ¿Q-Qué ha-haces?

Entonces, sus brazos la enjaulan contra la pared, privándole de una vía de escape que ella no estaba segura de querer necesitar. Su rostro frente al suyo, al alcance de la mano, al alcance de un suspiro, de un beso…, pero sin tocarla. Oh, sí. Sin tocarla…

—Tu castigo… —y al oír su voz, Kyoko dio gracias por tener una pared que le sirviera de apoyo, porque en ese momento sus rodillas dejaron de funcionarle—. Pagarte con la misma moneda…

Y Ren empieza con su tortura.

Inclina la cabeza y se acerca a sus labios, sin cerrar los ojos. No la toca. Se queda inmóvil sobre sus labios, respirando sobre ellos. Kyoko se siente temblar y justo cuando cree que no va a poder soportarlo más, su aliento cálido y tentador se mueve sobre su piel. Ella aprovecha la oportunidad para respirar y (digámoslo así) defenderse.

—Playboy… —le escucha Ren decir, en un susurro profundo y bajo.

—No —replica él, y se pasea sobre la piel de su cuello, respirándola, llenándose de su aroma y deleitándose en el ritmo acelerado de su respiración.

Por fin la toca.

Su nariz le roza el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella da un pequeño respingo y un jadeo de sorpresa, pero sigue ahí. No está huyendo, no está invocando las furias del infierno. No le está cruzando la cara de un guantazo.

Kyoko sigue ahí. Entre sus brazos y a un suspiro de distancia.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella noche? —le dice al oído.

Ella asiente. Y cuando lo hace, la piel de su mejilla se roza con la suya.

—Todo lo que te dije es verdad —le susurra él, sus palabras vibrando sobre su piel.

El corazón de Kyoko quisiera creerlo. O no. Algo en ella se resiste aún.

La costumbre, quizás…

—Era Cain… —responde ella. Sí, porque ella sigue creyendo que aquello nunca fue real.

—Era yo. Mi verdadero yo… —los labios de Ren respiran en su cuello, buscando el punto donde se une con la clavícula, allí donde tiempo atrás ella lo marcó como suyo. Kyoko siente su aliento ardiéndole, quemándola, reduciendo su piel a cenizas sin ni siquiera tocarla.

—¿Todo es verdad? —pregunta ella, con la voz desfallecida.

—Todo… —contesta él. Y la respuesta de Kyoko es un suspiro anhelante. Un suspiro que se lleva todas las dudas y que le da la bienvenida a lo desconocido.

Una invitación.

Y Ren entonces prueba su piel. Por fin prueba su piel. Siente el pulso veloz de Kyoko bajo sus labios y la calidez de su piel bajo sus manos. Porque las manos de Ren han dejado la pared y rodean a Kyoko, estrechándola contra sí, como si aún no se creyera que la tiene, entregada por completo, entre sus brazos y bajo su boca. Quisiera devorarla, sí. Quisiera tatuar en su piel que ella es suya, en la misma medida en que él es de ella. Por completo.

Pero la marca del cuello tendrá que bastar.

Y si se besaron o no se besaron, eso ya es asunto suyo. Pero digamos que jamás hubo tortura más feliz que la de aquellos dos...


End file.
